Fate of the father, destiny of the son
by LiOnHeArT2
Summary: Ash learns about his father, a Saiyan, who is long dead. But will Ash be able to achieve what his father could? All 19 (!) chapters up, and a sequel is underway! A little violence and romance in later chapters, please review!!!!
1. A Strange Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Dragonball Z or anything else. Everything I wrote is made up, so don't think it looks unright! It so happens I couldn't think of any better names, and circumstances. Now we got that out of the way, enjoy!

****

Fate of the father, destiny of the son

5 years had passed since Ash won the Johto League. Gary couldn't compete because of a broken arm, which happened when Gary was smacked to a rock wall by a trainer's Steelix. Ash and his friends lived and trained in Pallet Town, and still Ash wasn't satisfied with his results. But little did he know that there was a challenge ahead which wouldn't accept refuse…

Ash trained his Pokemon and his friends watched him, giving some advice and sometimes battled him in a match. Then his mother, Delia, shouted: "ASH!!!! THERE IS SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!!!!". "COMING MOM!!!!", Ash yelled, as he packed his stuff. He and his friends leaved, curious who is the stranger that had arrived.

When they arrived, they saw his mom talking to the guest. He was tall, wearing some kind of blue clothing, and had a orange shirt underneath it. He had white boots and gloves. His hair was black and stood upright. In his ears were earrings, one in each ear. He turned around and greeted Ash. "Hello Ash, it is nice to finally meet you. And who are your friends?", he asked. "Well this is Brock", as he pointed his finger to him, "And this here is Misty", pointed his finger at her. "Greetings, you two. You are in luck to be with this legend.", he said. "But how rude of me. I totally forgot to introduce myself. My name is Vegetto. Do you mind if I come in?". This he asked Delia. "Sure. Not at all. What are you here for?", she asked. "Well, quite personal, I guess. I need to speak to him and you too alone.", he said, with a serious look on his face. "My friends may hear everything you need to say, mister. Don't forget that.", said Ash, as he, Misty and Brock walked in the house. "Well, you heard him.", Delia said. "Allright, but this is very personally, especially to Ash. But I will explain soon enough.", Vegetto said, as he followed Delia in the house. Ash and his friends were waiting for the things to come.

"Well Vegetto, tell us: why are you here, and what is so personal?", asked Ash, a little demanding. "Ash! Don't be so rude!", said Delia. "It is allright. Well Ash, lets start off, shall we?", Vegetto said. "Give it your best shot", he says. "Right to the point, I see. Ash, have you ever wanted to know who your… father is?". Ash froze at the spot. He always wanted to know everything about his father, but his mother said that she never had any clear memories of him. How could this man know his father? "Y…yes, sometimes I like to know. Do you know much about him?". "More than even your mother knows, I'm afraid. Your father was a fighter, not a Pokemon-trainer, but martial arts. He was a Saiyan. And he was the strongest one that ever lived. But he is no more…", Vegetto said, bowing his head, "Sorry to tell you that." Ash froze again. Misty hugged him, looking at his sad face. "H…how did…he…die?", Delia asked, her face covered in tears. It brought back memories. Brock tried to calm her down. "It happend before Ash was born. He left with me, because TR had something terrible. It was the first time that they ever succeeded in doing something like that. They managed to create a monster, with both human and Pokemon DNA. It escaped them, they had no more control over it. It became stronger and stronger, and your dad and I where to only ones that had a chance to stop it. After a long and bloody struggle, we managed to defeat it, but your father perished on the battlefield. I gave him a proper funeral, buried him, and swore to tell you about this. That was

twenty years ago. I was just your age.", Vegetto told them. Ash couldn't hold his tears, and even Delia cried, although she always knew it. 

Vegetto stood up, with a face that showed anger. "Ash, that's why I came. You are an offspring of the Saiyan race. I feel it. And that's why I have to train you.". Vegetto's last words caused a small thrill to all of them. "Why? Why does he have to train with you?", asks Misty. "Yeah, why is that?", they all ask him. Vegetto walks up to the now standing Ash. "In case if that ever happens again, I alone will not have a chance of stopping it. The last time we barely defeated it, and I know I cannot win if it happens again. That's why I have to train you. I promised your father that." Ash looked up to him. "Allright. I will do it. By doing so, I can honor my father.". He walked to the middle of the room, and looked at everyone. "Mom, somehow, I feel I can trust this guy. And I'm willing to be trained by him." "I know sweetheart, I know", his mother said. Pikachu walked in, saw everyone standing, and then hops on Ash's shoulder. "Hello, old pal! Ready for some training?", he said. "Pika!", Pikachu replies. "Sorry Ash, but this is a training for you, and not for your Pokemon.", Vegetto explains. Pikachu gave a sad look. "Well you heard it buddy, sorry.", Ash said. "Well then, we will do this as follows, 6 days of training, 1 day for relaxation. Does that sound fair?", asked Vegetto Ash. "Sure, and where are we going to train?". "Were going to the small island chain south of here. Plenty of food, water, and a small hut to sleep in. Enough to go around, don't you think so?", said Vegetto, walking to the door. "Do you want to go now?", Ash asked, a little confused, "There is no way we can get there before the night, even with a boat!". Vegetto looked at Ash and smiled a little. "No need for that Ash. Come with me, and say goodbye to your friends.". After the said their goodbyes, Vegetto walks up to Ash. "Grab me around my body, quickly!". Ash grabbed Vegetto firmly. "Hope your not to heavy.", and with those words, Vegetto began to glow a little, and a white aura surrounded them. He hovered a little above ground, waved to the group and flew upward. Everybody is astounished. Only Delia looked with a sad face. This was also the way she saw her husband leave. 

Vegetto flew up high. "Afraid of heights?", he asked, while going forward. "No, but I'm amazed! When did you learn to do this?", he said, with a little fear in his voice. "As long as you hold on, nothing will happen! And I learned this when I was six years old!", Vegetto replied. Then they flew off in the direction of the islands. After ten minutes, they arrive at the biggest island. Vegetto lands close to the hut. Ash releases his grip, and walks around. "Vegetto, what do I need to learn, actually?". He had forgotten to ask it when Vegetto told him the story. "Well, everything that I can, to be precise. You are a Saiyan. And I know that you have to strength within you.", he said, when he walked toward Ash. "I sensed it, but it is far to weak to actually use it. Since you were a trainer, you haven't used your inner strength. And now it is time to bring it out.". Ash looked at Vegetto. He bolded his hands into fists. "What do I need to do first?".


	2. The Training Begins

Vegetto looked around a bit. "First we must let your strength come out. After that, we work on basic moves, and the rest will follow.", he said. He walked to Ash. "Sit down.". Ash sat down, and Vegetto was sitting on the opposite side of him. "First I let you see how to use your energy. Try not overdo it when you try. It may take some time." Vegetto raised his hands a little. "First you need to make your mind clear. Then you concentrate on your energy within you." Vegetto forms a small energy ball between his hands. "And then show it its way out." Ash looked at the small ball of energy. "Pretty neat, isn't it?", said Vegetto. "Wow, and I must do that too?", Ash asked him. "Yes, it is your first step. As I say, it may take some time. I going to watch, until you got it right, deal?", Vegetto said. "Sure thing, let's see…". And Ash tried to do what Vegetto tought him. And after 4 days, he finally got it. "Well Ash, I must say, I'm impressed. I never thought you pulled it of so fast.", said Vegetto. "To tell you the truth, I'm surprised as well.", said Ash. He looks tired. "That's enough for now. Let's rest, tomorrow we work on your movement." Ash looked at him surprised and confused. "Movement? What do you mean by that?" Vegetto looked over his shoulder as he walked to the hut. "You will know that by tomorrow. Now go get something to eat and then go to bed. The day after tomorrow we are going back home." And with this words, Ash followed Vegetto to the hut. 

"Ash, how fast are you?" Ash looked at Vegetto with a confused look. "Well, I guess in your terms, not very fast." Vegetto grinned. "Well, try to run as fast to that rock over there. It doesn't matter how long it takes, just try to go as fast as you can!" Ash tried his best, and he noticed that he was a lot faster than before. Has this something to do with that energy thing? Ash reached the rock. "Great! Now back!", Vegetto yelled. Ash took a run back, and noticed something else. He wasn't that much tired! "Great work Ash. How do you feel?" Ash puffed a little. "Not that much tired. I feel like I'm going faster then normal.", he replied. "You are. Because of your inner powers, which you now can control a little, your speed has increased.", Vegetto explained. "But your still not fast enough. Here, let me show you." Vegetto walked a little away from Ash. He stopped, looking at the rock, adjusted his standing a little, and looked at Ash. "We will work on THIS kind of speed!", he yelled, and with a white aura around him, he rushed in less than a second to the rock, barely touching the ground, and back. He stopped, and walked back to Ash, who couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't even see it!. "And I must do that too?", he asked. "Yes, and we're closer to that then you may think. Try to use your energy to its maximum. Concentrate on it, and it will come out.", he said. Ash nodded, and started to concentrate his energy. After a while, a bit of white light comes out of him. "Good job! Push it a little higher!", said Vegetto, who is surprised that it works out rather fast. Ash groans a little, as the light becomes a little more intense. Then all of a sudden, it vanished and Ash fell on his knees, breathing heavily. "Wow, that takes out a lot of you. Sorry.", he said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "You did great. I mean it. Tomorrow I'll take you back home, and the day after tomorrow I come to pick you up again. I train myself here, without you around. That way I can train at my best.", Vegetto said. Ash nodded, and they both walked back to the shack.


	3. Control Your Strength Ash!

Vegetto stood on the island, alone. He dropped Ash off, so he could rest up a little and tell his friends all about his training. _"He is rather strong. I bet he never refused a trainer battle."_, he thought, ready to start his training. He made his mind clear, and started to concentrate. His clothes and hair begun to wave. He concentrated more, and a golden aura started to show. Raising his hands a little higher, he brought his power out. His hair flashed yellow for a second, then it turned back to black. His clothes and hair began to wave more wildly. Then with a sudden blast of energy, Vegetto released his power. His hair was yellow, and his eyes had changed from black to green. A wide golden aura surrounded him, flashing and waving heavily. _"Well, I can still do it."_, he thought. _"Great job, brother, that you have teached me this. I once again knows how it feels to be like you. Now I once again feel how it is to be a Super Saiyan."_. And Vegetto started his training, on another island.

Ash, who was at the beach with his friends, looked at the light that was on the island. He felt a little vibration. "I wonder what he is doing.", Ash thought. Then he started to train his Pokemon with his friends.

The next morning, Vegetto arrived to pick up Ash. After a few words of goodbye, they left off to train again. Along the ride, Ash asked: "Vegetto, when I was at the beach with my friends yesterday, we felt a little vibration, and saw a bright light on the island. Was that you?". Vegetto replied with: "Yes, that was me. I was training myself.". "Wow, that must have been pretty intense.". "It was.", Vegetto said, as they touched down. "Allright. I figured it is for you the best to first fully control your energy. Try to do what you did before, and try to hold on as long as you can. It will become a second nature, if you get used to it.". Ash nodded in agreement, and started his training again. 

After a few days, he showed more improvement. He holded out longer, as he tried to increase his energy. Vegetto looked at him with a satisfying face. _"He is almost at his maximum. I wonder if he can hold out more?"_, he thought. Ash stood there, glowing, with a white arua around him. He looked at Vegetto. "How is this? I think I'm getting used to it.", he said with a smile. Vegetto was somehow impressed. Ash had learned to control his energy, and at the last day before returning home, he could bring it out at will. It still took the best of him, as he was exhausted after each attempt. But he was satisfied. And so was Vegetto.


	4. A New Technique

After dropping off Ash, who immediatly wanted to show his friends his new trick, Vegetto flew to the mountains. He was headed to the tallest mountain, and flew to the top, which was inaccessable to even the best mountainclimber. He walked up to the gravestone which stood there. He kneeled before it, and spoke: "Brother, I have come to tell you that I found your son. He looks like you, and he has inherited your strength. I am training him now, and when he is ready, I will take him here. Until then, brother, farewell.". Vegetto stood up, and took off, returning to the island to train. _"It won't be long now. Ash is almost ready to spar with me. That way his strength will increase even more."_, he thought, as he flew faster to the island.

A few weeks had passed, and Ash continued to train with Vegetto.Ash learned how to fly, and to sense other people's energy. And he was going to need it. They both clashed in battle, and they were evenly matched, that is because Vegetto hadn't told Ash that he was a Super Saiyan, and that he was holding back his power. After the battle, Ash asked Vegetto: "Well, how was that? I get the feeling that I get stronger and stronger each time we fight.". Vegetto replied with: "That's true, but you know that I am not fighting at my maximum strength. And we are still far away from that. Plus, you still need to use your energy as a weapon. And that is what I am going to show you.". Vegetto rose his hand, and launched an energy blast into the rocks, which exploded instantly. Ash looked astounished. "You got to teach me that.", he said, with a demanding look on his face. "Let's take a break first, I guess you are pretty worn out after our battle.". Ash agreed. He was feeling tired, and had become hungry.

When they ate dinner, Ash asked: "Vegetto, you haven't told me everything about my father, have you?". "That's true, but I can only tell you everything until the time has come. And now is not the time. Be patient.", he replied, and continued his dinner. Ash looked a little grim, but thought that it was the best to wait. Vegetto finished eating, and stood up. "Ready Ash? Then let's try if you can use energy attacks.". Ash followed him outside. "The basics our quite simple. It just as powering up, but now you have to "shoot" the energy away. Just raise your hand, like this." Vegetto rose his hand, and once again, a blue-ish beam fired straight away.

"Now you try." Ash raised his hand, and accidently powered himself up. "No! That's to much for you now! You cannot control it!" Vegetto yelled, as he pushed Ash arm up, aiming at the sky. Just in time, because a huge beam fired from Ash's hand. "Phew, that was close. Sorry about that.", Ash said, exhausted. Vegetto released his grip on Ash. "It is not necessary to power up. Just focus a little of your power in your hand." Ash tried again, and then it somehow worked. A small beam flew out of his hand, causing a small explosion. "That's much better. We keep working on that the rest of the day.", Vegetto said. 

After Vegetto saw that Ash was fully in control, he told him: "Here, let me show you a trick that your father thought me. Stand back a little". He bended his knees a little, and cupped his hands while raising his arms foreward. "Ka…..", he said, while moving his cupped hands to his lower right waist. "Me…..", he said, still standing with his hands cupped. "Ha…..". A blue-ish orb appeared in his hands. "Me…..". The orb grew bigger, and glowed brightly. "HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!", Vegetto shouted, instantly raising his hands upward, and launching a enormous blue energy beam into the rock walls. With a huge explosion, the rocks simply vanished, turned to rubble. Vegetto looked at Ash, who was speechless. "That's a move your father thought me. It is the Kamehameha. And you will learn it to. But don't show this one of until you are in full control of it.". Ash nodded, still speechless.


	5. A Sad Reunion

One year has passed since the arrival of Vegetto. Ash continued his training with him, and grew stronger and stronger every day. Ash is capable of everything Vegetto thaught him, except for one thing. But he will find that out sooner than he thinks. 

But today is different.

After a match, with both Vegetto and Ash at full strength, and which Vegetto won, they had lunch. Vegetto said: "After this, we are going to see your father.". Ash choked in a piece of meat. "What?", he said, after he coughed up everything. "I will show you the place where I buried your father. Your mother and friends are welcome too, although I think you want to be alone with your mother.", Vegetto said, looking at Ash. "My friends may also see the place. I consider them my family. Now, where is it?.", Ash asked. "On top of the mountains, which no normal man can reach. There is where your father lies.", Vegetto told him. Ash nodded, and they walked outside. Then they flew towards Pallet Town.

After arriving at Pallet Town, Vegetto explained the situation. Misty and Brock were also invited, and they made themselves ready to leave. Ash carried Misty, while Vegetto carried Delia and Brock. "Follow me, Ash. We're gonna step on it.", Vegetto said, as he flew up high. "Scared, Misty?", Ash asked. "No, not at all.", she said, although here legs where shivering. "As long as you hold on, nothing will happen.", Ash said, and followed Vegetto's lead.

In less than ten minutes the arrived at the mountains. "Follow me closely Ash, because now comes the hard part.", Vegetto yelled, as he accelerated upwards. Ash followed him. Then they arrived at the grave of Ash's father. Everybody stood still, as Vegetto walked up to the grave, cleaning it up. Then he looked over his shoulder and said: "Ash, Delia, step forward.". Ash and his mother walked to the grave, while Vegetto walked up to Brock and Misty. "Leave them be for a moment. This is the first time they ever got here.", he told them. They nodded in agreement, and waited.

Ash holded his mother. They both cried, and after a while Delai said: "Ash, I hope you are not angry at me, for not telling you about this.". Ash hugged his mother. "Don't worry about it. Although I always wanted to know who my father is, and now I know. I don't blame you.", he said. He then walked up to the grave, and kneeled before it. "Hello dad.", he whispered. "I finally found you. Now that I know the truth about you, I will never forget you. I trained everyday since I heard about you. It is my way to honor you, dad. May you rest in peace.". And with those words he cried until his mother hugged him. They stood up, whiped off their tears, and walked back to their friends. After looking at eachother, they left off and headed back to Pallet. Underway, Misty asked Ash: "How are you feeling Ash?". "I…I don't really know. On one side I feel that I finally know everything, which makes me happy and gives me a warm feeling. But on the other end, I feel that I let him down, which makes me mad.", he replies. Not precisly knowing what he meant by those words, Misty kept silent for the rest of the trip back home.


	6. Team Rocket Never Gives Up, Do They?

After they come back and headed inside, everyone was silent. Even Pikachu, who couldn't come along, felt that something is wrong. He slowly walks up to Ash. "Pika?", it said, looking up to his trainer. "Hey there, buddy. Sorry, but I ain't in the mood to train now. Tomorrow we train. Deal?", he said to Pikachu. "Pika.", it replied, and walked back in the room. Vegetto stops him. "Ash, there is still one more thing that I have to teach you.", he said. "Do I have to now?", Ash replied. He felt tired. Vegetto saw that. "No, we start that the day after tomorrow. Let's have two days off.", Vegetto told him. Ash walked up to his room to rest up a little. And for the rest of the day, everybody kept silent.

Until late afternoon.

Ash took a walk outside, with Pikachu. "Ash, wait up!", Misty yelled. Ash stopped and waited for her. "What are you thinking of?", Misty asked, looking at Ash. But before he could reply, three figures appeared in front of them. Ash and Misty didn't need to guess, it was Team Rocket. They didn't even listen to their yell. Jessie and James looked at them when they finished. "Well, what do we have here?", Jessie said to James. "Two lovebirds I guess.", he replied, and they started laughing. 

Big mistake.

Ash, still not "recovered" from earlier, became enraged. He yelled: "ENOUGH! Each time I want some time for my own or with my friends, YOU GUYS always interfere! This has got to stop! NOW!!!". "Hah, a little short tempered, are we? We will never stop bothering you until we have your Pikachu!", Jessie said with an evil smile. Meowth, who hadn't said anything, stepped forward. "Give us your Pikachu. NOW!!!", he yelled. "Never.", Ash simply said. He signaled Misty and Pikachu to stand back. "Twerp, you are gonna regret that.", James said. "No, YOU will regret if you call me "twerp"one more time.", Ash said, who rose his arms. "What are you gonna do, kid?", Jessie asked, with an evil smile on her face. "Let me show you.", Ash said, taking his fighting stance. "Look!", James said, "He is actually going to fight us! HAHAHAHA!!!". "Heh.", Ash said, and powered up, showing his white aura. Jessie, James and Meowth froze on the spot. "What do you think the twerp is doing?", Meowth said. "I warned you!", Ash yelled, and knocked Meowth down with an uppercut. "What?!", Jessie said, but said nothing more when a kick hitted her in the stomach. She crippled, and kneeled down in pain. "YOU BRAT!!!", James yelled, trying to hit Ash. He easily avoided all James' attacks. Ash hitted him with a punch in the face. They all lied down, but stood up again, a little bruised, and bloodied. "TWERP, YOU GONNA REGRET THIS!!!!", they yelled, rushing at Ash. Who quickly jumped over them. "You guys are too slow.", he said, laughing at them. "NO-ONE MAKES FOOLS OUT OF US!!!!", they yelled again, and rushed back. _"I don't want to use this, but they leave me no choice!"_, he thought. He jumped over them, which caused them to topple over. Ash landed close to Misty and Pikachu. They didn't say a word. He walked a little away from them. "Allright, here goes!", he yelled. He cupped his hands and pointed them forward, while bending his knees a little. "What do you think he is doing?", James asked. "How do I know?! Let's get him! NOW!!!", Jessie and Meowth shouted, and the charged at Ash. "Ka….". Ash lowered his hands to his right waist. "Me….". They where still charging at him. "Ha…." A small orb appeared in his hands. "Me….". The orb grew bigger, and began to shine heavily. Team Rocket Was only a few feet away from Ash. "HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!", Ash yelled, releasing his Kamehameha from his hands, at Team Rocket. He blew them right in the sky. "That takes care of them.", he said. Ask looked at an astounished Misty and Pikachu. "By the way, Misty, what did you asked me earlier?", he asked, while he walked to them. "D…Don't think about it.", Misty said. And they walked back home.


	7. Hidden Feelings, And A New Surprise

Vegetto stood outside, when they got back. "Ash, what just happened?", he asked, looking a little angry. "Team Rocket tried to steal Pikachu again. So I got rid of them.", he replied. "Is that true?", Vegetto asked Misty. Brock and Delia had also come outside. "Yes. He told me and Pikachu to stand back, and handled them with ease.", she told Vegetto. Delia walked to Ash. "Are you allright, son?". "Yeah, I'm fine. All those days of training surely paid off.", he answered. Vegetto turned himself to Ash. "Ash, although you are in complete control, try not to overdo it. Eventually, you will end up losing more energy then you can replenish. So be careful next time, you hear? We are still not done with the training. Tomorrow we stay here, and the day after tomorrow we return to complete your training.". And with those words, he left the group to train a little in the backyard. Ash looked a little mad, but he knew that Vegetto was right. What would have happened if lost control? He could end up hurting his friends, himself, and everyone else. He could have blown up the whole town. "Stay here.", his mother said, suddenly. "What for?", Ash asked. "Just go in the house, and get some sleep. It is starting to get late.", she replied. Ash and his friends walked in the house, and made themselves ready for the night. 

Delia walked up to Vegetto, who just finished his trainingsession. He didn't looked tired at all. "Oh, hello Delia. What is it?", he asked, trying to sound as kindly as he could. "I wanted to ask you something.", she said. Vegetto looked at her, surprised. "Yes, what is it?". "Have you already told Ash that you are his uncle?". "No, not yet. I tell him when the time comes. You have my word.", he said. "Okay. I just wanted to know. Are you going to stay outside all night?", she asked, smiling. He grinned. "Don't worry, I'll finish up my training soon. Goodnight.". Delia walked back to the house. She took one last look at him, while he took off for some more training. "Goodnight.", she whispered.

Ash and his friends looked outside from the window. "I think she likes him.", Brock said. "You think that all the time when two people talk to eachother.", Misty said. Brock grinned, and went to bed. "What do you think, Ash?", she asked him. "I don't know. I'm not good at this. But I guess we'll see in time. Although I will admit he tries to act like a father.", he told her. Misty looked at him. "Really? How can you tell?". "Isn't that obivious? Didn't you see how he looked at her? And didn't you see how she looked back? I don't mind, not at all. I just want that my mother is happy.", he told. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow I challenge him. And this time it won't be a draw.", he said, self-confident. "Goodnight, Misty.". "Goodnight, until tomorrow.", she said. And then all of them fell asleep.

"Goodmorning.", Vegetto said, while he walked in. He just came back from the woods. "I stashed the wood outside, It should be enough.", he said, pointing over his shoulder. "Thanks, have some breakfast.", Delia said. "Sure. Ash is still not awake yet?", he said, while eating a sandwich. "It is past eight. He useally doesn't come out until ten.". "Heh… I guess so. I let him train hard with me.", he grinned. "You don't hurt him, do you?", she asked, worried. Seeing the worried look, he said: "No, not much, but he tries to get over the edge each time we fight. He does have his fathers stamina. Oops, sorry about that.". "Don't mind it. Wait, I'll go see if he is awake yet.", she said. That wasn't necessary. Ash and his friends came down that moment. "Hi, mom, Vegetto.", Ash said. Brock volunteerd to cook. "What would you all like?", he asked. "PANCAKES!!!!!", everyone shouted, except Vegetto. "And you, Vegetto?". "Ah, well, I comply with the rest.", he said. While they waited, Ash asked: "Vegetto, after breakfast, how about a match in the backyard? Let's see who would win now.".Everybody looked at him, except Misty, who knew all along.. "Sure, I don't mind. It is good exercise for you. But no energy attacks, got it?", he said. "Sure thing. But I will try to win anyways.", Ash grinned. "May we all watch?", Delia asked. "If you can.", Vegetto said.

After breakfast, they moved outside. The backyard was big enough. "Allright, the first one that falls outside the fence loses. You also lose if you lay down for ten seconds. Deal Ash?", Vegetto yelled. "Okay!", he yelled back. _"Well, lets see how good you really are, Vegetto. I'm sure I can beat you now!"_, Ash thought. Brock volunteerd to be the arbiter of the match. He raised his arm up high. "Both fighters ready? Then…BEGIN!", he yelled. Ash powered up to his maximum, while Vegetto powered up as well. Both of them took off, clashing in a furious battle, faster then the eye could see. A sudden loud bang and a pile of smoke concluded that one of the fighters was smacked down. Ash stood up, with a small wound on his head. "Not bad!", he yelled, as he rushed in for another attack. Vegetto waited, and at the exact moment Ash kicked, he launched a punch in his stomach. Ash was too late to block it, and he bounced away. "Well, Ash needs a little more training, I guess.", Misty said, trying to act as normal as she could. She looked at Delia, who seemingly took it all well. "Is everything allright?", Misty asked her. "Yes I'm fine. I never thought the Ash would be capable of this. It may seems strange, but I'm proud of him. He is actually holding his own.", she replied smiling. _"Sure Ash has improved, I saw it last night. But is this is real strength?"_, Misty thought. _"Vegetto plays along with it, but it looks if Vegetto isn't even trying! How will this end?"_. 

Vegetto and Ash still fought. Two hours had already passed. Pikachu had come along, and watched the battle from Delia's lap. "Pika?", it said. "Ash doing great, Pikachu.", she said. And Pikachu looked back at the yard, watching his trainer fight. "Had enough, Ash?", Vegetto said, while landing. "Not yet!", Ash replied, ready to charge again. "Wait a moment Ash.", Vegetto said. He walked to the end of the yard. "Show me all your strength. Fire a Kamehameha straight at me, and don't hold back!". Ash was astounished. Had Vegetto lost his mind? He wouldn't survive a blast at that range! "Ash, be careful", Misty said. They all looked at them. "Are you sure, Vegetto?!", Ash yelled. "Hurry it up already, Ash! I'll be fine!", he yelled back. Ash positioned himself. Everybody was wondering what was going to happen. "Ka……Me……Ha……Me……", and Ash putted all his energy in the orb which had appeared in his hands. "Let it fly Ash! Take your best shot!", Vegetto yelled, who raised his arms a little. Slowly, he powered up more. Ash didn't notice it. "HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!", Ash yelled, launching his attack straight at him. At the same instant, Vegetto powered up to Super Saiyan. He deflected the blast upwards. Everybody looked at Vegetto, with his yellow hair, his green eyes and his yellow aura around him, which flashes and waves heavily.

"Ash, what that your strongest blast so far? I'm impressed!", Vegetto yelled. His arm was a little scratched. "What happened to you?", Ash asked. He still couldn't believe what he saw. "This? This is my real strength. This is a Super Saiyan. You father thaught me how to do this. Impressed? This is your final goal to achieve.", Vegetto said, walking up to the group. He powered down to his normal state. "Ash, this is the most difficult thing to do. Do you think you can do it?". Ash looked up. "I never know unless I try, don't I?", he said. "That's true, but know that there is still alot to do before you can do it.", Vegetto said. He put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "But I'm certain that you can do it.". Vegetto walked away, while saying: "I'm off to train a little more. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. See you all!". He then flew off to the islands.


	8. The Sinister Experiment

Jessie, James and Meowth finally reached TR HQ. They wanted to see Giovanni in person, because they had disturbing news. "Yes, what do you three numbskulls want this time?", Giovanni said, when they got into his office. "Sir, we have some disturbing news for you.", they told him. And they told him the whole story. Giovanni listend with growing anger and hatred. If this boy was really this powerful, what could he possible do to his organisation? He then realized what happened over twenty years ago. His project, although failed, was destroyed by one man! ONE MAN! This had to change now. And he knew what had to be done. "Fine. Return to Pallet and spy on him. Tell me everything when you get back here, in a week that is. Now go!", he ordered them. As they leaved, he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello sir. We know why you called us.", a voice said. "How is it going? I just have been informed that there maybe a possible threat.", he replied. "We are halfway. The product is showing loyalty towards us, and it is growing ever stronger. It won't be long now.". "Good. I contact the others too. Carry on, and keep me informed.", Giovanni concluded. He hung up, and dialed another number. "Hello lord, what is the problem?", a voice asked. "There maybe a threat to our project. I already informed the others. How is it going there?", he asked. "Fine. The product is growing stronger, and becomes more intelligent. We hope to start testing it soon in battle.", the voice replied. "Excellent. When both products are ready, we let them loose, and Project Merging can begin. Keep me informed, but do not release it until I give the order. Understand?", Giovanni said. "Yes lord, we will keep you informed.", the voice replied. Giovanni hung up. Great. Just what he needed. A new threat to his masterplan. But this time no-one would stop him. He would make sure of that.

Jessie, James and Meowth walked back to Pallet Town. "So, any ideas how we can spy on this kid?", Jessie asked. "I don't know. For starters, let's camp in the woods, and spy on his house.", Meowth said. "Sounds good to me. I don't want another beating.", James replied. "Allright, let's go.". and they left the road and sat up a camp. Then they left for Ash's house.

Ash woke up. He saw Misty standing, looking out the window. "Hey, you awake?", she said. "Barely.", he replied. He stood up and went to the bathroom. Misty was still looking outside. _"What if he really becomes like Vegetto? Would he ever care about me, Brock, or his mother?"_, she thought. And with a sad face she walked out of the room, and went downstairs.

Delia was sitting on the table. "Hello, Misty. You are up bright and early.", she said smiling. "Yeah, couldn't sleep very well.", she said. She reached for a glas of water. "What is it what's bothering you?", Delia asked. "I…I don't know. It is just that story what Vegetto told us over a year ago. What if something would happen like that again? Then only those two will be the ones that can stand a chance. And what if one dies? Ash? Vegetto? It just not fair. I wish I could something too.", she said, barely holding hear tears. Delia walked up to her. "I know how you feel. But we both know that there's no other chance. If anything ever happend like twenty years ago, I'm sure they would make a difference. I just know it. Ash has never let us down. And I know that he will never do that.", she told her. Misty started crying and Delia hugged her. 

Ash walked down the stairs. He was hungry. But his mother, nor Misty was anywhere to be seen. Pikachu came down the stairs, and looked at Ash. "Mom? Misty?", he said. "Where outside!", Delia shouted. Ash walked in the direction of his mother's voice. "Goodmorning mom. Misty, you can use the bathroom now.", he said. "Thanks", Misty said, as she walked in the house. Ash noticed her face, covered in tears.


	9. Promise For A Lifetime

Vegetto arrived. He noticed Misty walking upstairs. He sensed something was wrong, but didn't pay much attention to it. Ash walked in. "Hey, Vegetto.", he greeted him. "Hello Ash. Ready?", he asked him. "Just one thing to take care of.", he replied, and walked up the stairs. Vegetto looked at him, smiling. "Take all the time you need, Ash.", he said, and walked outside.

"Brock, would you like to make some breakfast?", Ash asked him when he came upstairs. Brock nodded, and hurried down. "Misty, I need to talk to you.", he said. Misty turned around. "What is it?", she asked, trying to act normal. "I wanted to know what's on your mind. And don't say something like "Nothing is wrong.", because I know there is.", he said. "Allright.", she replied. "I want to know one thing: if anything ever happens, promise me you will live to tell about it.". Ash noticed a tear. "You know I will live through it.", he said. "Not good enough, Ash. Promise me, now.", she said, looking more and more sad. "Allright then.", he said as he walked up to her. He took and holded her hands. He looked in her eyes. "I promise.", he said. And she started to cry again. Ash hugged her and tried to calm her down. "I promise.", he repeated whispering.

After a while, they came down, Ash first, followed by Misty. "So Brock, what's for breakfast?", Ash asked. Misty seemed to have calmed down. "Fried eggs. Forgot to go shopping yesterday.", he said. "Heh…It'll do.", Ash replied. After eating, Ash and Vegetto left off again. Flying alongside of eachother, Vegetto asked: "Ash, may I know what was going on?". Ash looked at him, while he said: "When the time comes.". And with those words they flew further to the island.

They landed, and started training. After a while, Vegetto said: "Ok Ash, let's see if you can keep up with me now.". And Vegetto turned Super Saiyan. Ash looked at him, and grinned: "Well, there's only one way to find out.", and they started to fight. Ash was "defeated" rather quickly. Vegetto powered down. "Allright Ash. To become a Super Saiyan, a need must be awakened.", he said. "How do I do that? And what kind of need?", Ash asked, confused. "Well, let me tell you this. In your father's case, it happened when he fought a monster, created by TR, which had destroyed almost all towns. Your dad was mad allright. I was knocked out, hit by an attack, and when I woke up, someone stood beside me. It was our sister. She tried to help me.", he told Ash. "He shouted that she had to hide, but it was too late. The monster fired a beam that went straight through her. She died immediatly. When your father saw this, he became enraged. And then it happened. He transformed in a scream of agony, pain and hatred. He continued the battle, and won rather easily. After the final blast, I passed out. So I don't know what happened after that.", he said. Ash looked at him, deeply impressed. "And when did it happen to you?", he asked. Vegetto looked at him, with an grim looking face. He finally said: "It happened to me Ash, when I woke up later, when your father died in my arms. He was hit by an attack from that creature, who had survived. I killed it afterwards.".

Vegetto looked at Ash. He sensed his anger. "Ash?", he asked. Ash stood up. His rage was building. Vegetto felt that his strength increased greatly. And it didn't stop. _"Will he transform? Come on Ash, let it all go. Think about your father. Think about your friends, how much you care about them."_, he thought, while he backed off. Ash's body started to show a faint golden glow. "Let it all go, Ash. I know how much you care about your friends.", he said. "Especially Misty.". The golden glow grew more intense. _"I can do this. I must do this!"_, Ash thought. _"I will not let them down! NEVER!!!"_. "NEVER!!!!", he screamed. His hair flashed yellow for a short moment, and his eyes flashed green. The aura grew bigger. His hair flashed yellow again. And again. "LET IT ALL GO, ASH! IT IS THE ONLY WAY!", Vegetto yelled. _"Mother, father, Misty, Brock, Pikachu,"_, Ash thought, _"I will NEVER LET YOU GUYS DOWN!!!"_. And with a scream of agony, pain, and pure hatred, Ash undergoes his transformation. His hair stood up, glowing yellow. His eyes turned green. And a golden aura surrounded him. Ash stayed this way for a few seconds, and then he changed back. He fell on his knees, breathing heavily. A lot of sweatdrops fell down from his forehead. He tried to look up, but couldn't. He was to tired. "Well done, Ash. I'm proud of you, my nephew.", he said. Ash now found the strength to look up. He stared in disbelief. "That's right. I am your uncle. But just call me Vegetto, allright?', he asked smiling. "S…Sure thing…", Ash said. He tried to get up, but fell down. He used up all his energy. Vegetto picked him up and carried him back to the hut. "Try to sleep, Ash. You will need it.", he said. Ash had already passed out.

Jessie, James and Meowth hurried as fast as they could back to TR HQ. They left after they saw Vegetto transform. When they arrived, Giovanni just entered the building. He saw them coming. "I hope you have some good news.", he said. "Well, we have discovered something that you may find important.", they said, out of breath. Giovanni looked down at them. "Very well. Follow me.", he said, as he entered the building. In his office he looked at them with a mean face. "Well, what's so important?", he asked. "You're not going to believe this!", Jessie said. "We watched them training, although they were moving SO FAST we couldn't really see them!", She continued. Giovanni just looked at them. "Then that guy says to stop, and he walks to the end of the yard. Then that kid launched a Kamaheme-or something, and at the same moment that attack launched, his hair turned yellow and he deflected the blast with one arm!", she said in excitment. Giovanni stared at them. "So , his hair turned yellow, eh?", he said. _"I thought this would happen. He is going to learn that kid to be a Super Saiyan."_, he thought. He could see it all happen again. His creation destroyed by one man! And when the Super Saiyan looked down at him, he said: "Giovanni, you can never conquer this world. Not if I can help it.". And then he flew off. Giovanni could never forget those words.

"Boss?", James asked. "Boss? Are you allright?". "Yes. I'm fine.", he said, although he knew he wasn't. "Return to Pallet. Let me know immediatly if that kid can transform. Don't let me down, or you will regret it.", he said. "Yes. Sir.", they replied, and they left. Giovanni knew what had to be done. He moved in his chair through the back wall. He then walked down the stairs to a door. "BIOHAZARD EXPERIMENT LABORATORY" was printed on the door. Giovanni punched in his key code in the small computer next to it. A small click sounded and the door opened. Giovanni walked in, and the door closed behind him.


	10. Super Saiyans Confess

Ash and Vegetto stood opposite of eachother. They both looked tired, but it wasn't over yet. "Ready Ash?", Vegetto yelled, turning Super Saiyan. "You bet!", Ash yelled back, also transforming. And they clashed again. It had been six days when Ash transformed. And his power still continued to grow. Still he couldn't beat Vegetto, but he was getting closer. And he knew that one day he could beat him. With this objective in his mind, he continued his training, although Vegetto was getting stronger as well. Vegetto realized something. What if next time it is more powerful? Then they really had a problem. He knew that there was only one way to do it, and that was to be stronger than he was as a Super Saiyan.

After the battle, they had dinner. It was getting late. "Well Ash, I must say, I'm astounished. I never thought that you would get used to your new strength so fast. Even I wasn't that fast, but then again, I hadn't someone to train with. But now I have.", Vegetto said smiling. Ash blushed a little. "Well, I try my best. I never fought like this, only agains trainers and gym leaders.", he replied. "Well, we keep this up for another week, and then we take a week off. How does that sound? Because it will get more difficult later.", Vegetto said. "Great! Then I get to train my Pokemon more, since I didn't have time to do that, not that I blame you, mind you.", Ash said. Vegetto laughed. "I know, that's why we take a week off, so you can spend some time with your friends.". Ash realized something. He turned to Vegetto. "I want to ask you an important question. And answer it truly.", Ash said. Vegetto said: "Ask away.". "Do you like my mother? Answer me, please. I just want to know.", Ash said. Vegetto looked at Ash: "Yes Ash, I like your mother. She reminded me of my own mother.". Ash looked at the the campfire. "Well, I just wanted to know. I think she likes you too.", he said. "Ash, now it's my turn.", Vegetto said. "Huh?", Ash said, but he knew where this was going. "Do you like, what's her name, Misty?", he asked. Ash stared at the campfire. "Yes, I do.", he said. "I guess I can tell you now. You know, back at Pallet.". Vegetto looked confused, but then he remembered. "Oh, you mean that. You don't have to tell me, although I'm rather curious.". He grinned a little. Ash looked at him. "Well, she asked me to promise her that if anything ever happened to me, that I should live to tell her about it. And I did.", he said. "I understand. Well, thanks for sharing it with me. I'll keep it secret.", Vegetto said, smiling. "Heh, you better.", Ash grinned.

It was dawn. Ash woke up. He putted his clothes on, which were rather torn apart. Vegetto walked in the hut. "Ah, I see you are awake. Should we go?", he asked Ash. "Sure. Can't wait to show my mother and friends what I have achieved.", Ash replied. They walked out, and flew towards Pallet. Upon arriving, everyone stood outside waiting for them. When they landed, Pikachu ran up to Ash, and jumped on his shoulder. "Pikapi!", it yelled. "Hey buddy, yeah, I missed you too. But guess what, we have a week off! So I'll try to catch up lost time.", he said. Misty walked up to him. "Hey Ash, you sure have gotten stronger, haven't you?". "You bet. Let's go in the backyard, and I'll show you what I have learned.". They walked to the backyard, where Ash took a position in the middle. "Ready guys?", he asked. Not waiting for an answer, he powerer up to his maximum, without going Super Saiyan. "One…two…three!!!", he yelled, and with a sudden explosion of energy, he transformed into a Super Saiyan. He stood there. His aura was waving and flashing heavily. Everybody couldn't say a word. They just stood there, looking at him. He powered down, an walked back. "And, how was that?", he said. "It was great, dear. I'm very proud of you.", his mother said. Misty, Brock and Pikachu still couldn't say a word. But they weren't the only ones that saw Ash's transformation.


	11. A Part Of The Plot Revealed

Jessie, James and Meowth looked from the bushes they were hiding in at the now transformed Ash. "Holy shit. Now this cloud be a problem! No wonder he beated us that easily.", James said. "Let's wait until they return inside. The we must inform Giovanni at once! He will not be pleased!", Jessie said. After everyone went inside, Jessie, James and Meowth got out of hiding. The finished up their camp, and returned to TR HQ. 

"And that's the story boss. That kid can now also change his hair.", James said. They had ran until they reached HQ. "Great. Just what I need. This is getting better every day.", Giovanni replied sarcasticly. "You stay here until further order. Got that? Now move!". "Yes boss!", they replied, and left the room. Giovanni went down the same path he took earlier that week, and entered the lab. The main scientist walked up to him. "Sir, I did not expect you here. What is the problem?", he asked. "We've got trouble. How is the project doing?", he said. "Ready to go at your order sir. It's combat techniques are astounishing. It managed to defeat over thirty Pokemon in less than two minutes.", the scientist rapported, while he handed Giovanni a list with results of the tests. "Excellent. Has the controlchip been implanted?", he asked. "Yes sir. It will only react at your commands. He will only obey you, sir.", scientist said. "Excellent. Get ready. I'll contact the others.", Giovanni said, and satisfied and with a dark smile he left the lab.

Upstairs he called his secretary. "Let my chopper come immediatly.", he said. "As you wish, sir.", she replied. Giovanni took the private elevator in his room to the roof. When he got there, the chopper was waiting. Giovanni entered and the chopper flew off in the direction of Johto. But Vegetto and Ash, who returned from visiting Ash's father's grave, saw the chopper took off. "Ash, return home. I'll follow them. They must be up to something.", Vegetto said. "How do you know?", Ash asked him. "That's Giovanni's private chopper. Something must be brewing. Now go!". Ash flew off to his home, while Vegetto flew after the chopper.

The chopper landed at Goldenrod City, where a second base of TR was. Vegetto landed shortly after, and followed them cautiously around the building. Giovanni went all the way down to the basement. Vegetto followed him. Giovanni exited the elevator, and walked up to two guards, who let him pass. Vegetto needed to find a way in. He saw a airvent. Crawling through, he ended up in the lab. He could hear Giovanni talk to the main scientist.

"How is progress here?", Giovanni asked. "We're ready. We've implanted the controlchip in it. It will obey your every command.", the scientist answered. "Excellent. Stand by for releasing. We have a problem on our hands.", he said, while turning away. "What kind of problem?", the scientist asked. Giovanni stood still, and said: "A bigger one than twenty years ago.". And he left the lab. 

Vegetto had heared every word. He crawled back, and returned to the roof. He waited after the chopper took off, and then he flew after it. After the chopper landed at TR HQ, Vegetto flew over it and straight to Pallet. _"This is gonna be rough. I hope Ash is ready for it. And the worst thing is, we must wait until they reveal themselves."_, he thought. This was a very disturbing turn of events, indeed.


	12. Pewter City Under Siege

Ash had arrived at his home. Pikachu jumped up at him at sat on his shoulder. Delia, Misty and Brock looked at Ash as he entered the room. "What's wrong?", Delia asked. "I don't know. We returned from the mountains, and we saw a TR chopper take off. Vegetto followed it. I guess he should be here soon.", Ash answerd. "I'm gonna take a shower. Be right back.". Ash walked up the stairs, and got his clothes ready. He noticed a few scars on his arms and body. "Probably from all that training.", he said to himself. He turned around, and at that moment Misty walked in. She almost freaked out when she saw the scars on his body. "What happened to you, Ash?!", she asked. "Take it easy, it isn't as bad as it looks.", he replied calmly. Satisfied by that asnwer, she calmed down. "Why did you come, Misty?", Ash asked. "I bet it something else than just getting something.". "Yes, I just wanted to know if everything is allright. That Super Saiyan stuff must be pretty exhausting.", she said. "Yeah, but I'm feeling just fine. I'm getting used to it.", he said, as he walked past her. "Ash.", she said, turning around. "Just don't forget our promise, okay?", she said. Ash walked back and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I won't. I promised myself that I won't let anyone down. Especialy you.", he said. She blushed. "May I take my shower now?", he asked smiling. "Be my guest, it is your house.", and with a satisfying smile on her face she walked downstairs.

Vegetto returned about two hours later. Ash was in the backyard, trying to gain more control over his body when he was a Super Saiyan. "Ash, Vegetto has returned. Come inside please.", Delia said. Ash powered down, and walked inside. Vegetto told them everything he heard. "And now comes to most disturbing part. We can't do a thing until they show themselves.", he said. He sat down, upset that there wasn't a thing he and Ash could do. "Why don't we just bust in there?", Ash said. "No, that would cost innocent lives, even if they work for TR.", he answered. Ash wasn't satisfied. "So you just say, that we wait, until something happens?", he said angrily. "I'm afraid that's all we can do. Do you think I like to sit here? When I was there, I couldn't sense a thing. So we cannot prepare ourselves. But we can try to become stronger than we are now.", he said. Ash nodded, and walked outside, where trained himself again. Vegetto also went outside. "Turn the T.V. on. If something happens, we should know it soon enough.", he said. Then he started training with Ash. They both perfected their moves and skills, for the rest of the week. 

After five days, they where still training. Ash learned to use a stronger Kamehameha, while Vegetto mastered other energy attacks. But most important they reached a new level of strength, and surpassed both Super Saiyan. A little later, Misty walked outside. "Yo, guys! Something is on the news!", she yelled. Vegetto and Ash stopped their battle, powered down, and went inside, where everyone sat around the T.V. "…and this is what's left of the western part of Pewter City. Witnesses claimed they saw a pillar of light appear, which destroyed most of this part of the city. Further information is still not available, we'll keep you informed as more of this tragedy is unfold.", a reporter said. Behind him lay debris of what once was a nice neighbourhood. "This can't be happening! I must leave at once!", Brock said. He wanted to know if his father, brothers and sisters were allright. "I understand, but you must realize that is still dangerous, Brock", Ash said. "I don't care! Take me there! NOW!", Brock yelled. "Allright, I'll go.", Vegetto said, as he walked outside. Brock followed him. "Hold on tight, I'm going as fast as I can. And Ash, don't fight that thing if it comes here, unless it is absolutely necessary. Got it?", he said. "Yes, but if he tries to destroy my hometown, he'll have to get by me first. Got that?", he replied. Vegetto raised his thumb, and then took off. He then flew as fast as he could to Pewter City. Ash watched them go. He looked into the sky. _"Allright, whatever you are, let me tell you that I ain't gonna let you destroy my hometown!_", he thought. And he walked inside, to watch the news about more clues regarding the partial destruction of Pewter City.


	13. Creature Is Revealed, Vegetto Tries Firs...

Vegetto and Brock arrived at Pewter City. It was excatly as the reporter discribed it. Nothing was standing. Brock turned to Vegetto. "You'd better leave now. If Ash needs help, then you must be there. Go on, I'll be fine.", he said. "Allright. Take care Brock. And look for shelter immediatly when you find them. Goodbye, and good luck.". Vegetto flew off, while Brock continued his search for his father, brothers and sisters.

On his way back, Vegetto started to sense something. It came from very far away, but he was certain it was something. And it wasn't nice, either. Vegetto flew off in the direction where he sensed the evil presence. He tried to reach Ash, through his mind. "Ash, can you hear me?". "Yes, I can. What's up?". "Something is not right in Johto. I'll go check it out now. If that thing that attacked Pewter City comes, try to get everyone safe first. Don't risk your life for nothing. Got that?". "Yes, and hurry up.". Vegetto stopped talking, and flew as fast as he could to Johto, unaware of what was going to happen there.

When he arrived in Goldenrod City, he sensed the presence greatly. He heard a sound, and looked in that direction. He saw a part of a building open up, and something flew out. _"Wow, what power. And it is evil as hell! This isn't looking to good!"_, he thought. Then he heard someone talking to him, through a megaphone. It was Giovanni. "Hello, remember me? I'm sure you do. You, who destroyed my best creation twenty years ago! But you will have a hard time beating this one! And because it won't even matter, I'll explain my plan to you!", he said. Vegetto flew to the roof, landing a few feet away from Giovanni and his armed escort. Giovanni putted the megaphone away. "This new creation is a very succesfull fighter alone. It is based on the same idea as the previous one, although this one totally will totally obey me.", he explained. "Get to the point.", Vegetto demanded. "Heh, I was just coming to that. You see, it is not fully "completed" yet. It will combine itself with the creation we have in our HQ.", he said, showing an evil smile. "Not if I can help it.", Vegetto said. In his mind, he told Ash everything. "You may always try. We can watch all the action on a screen here, through a chopper. But do go fight somewhere else. You don't want anyone here to get hurt, do you?", he said sarcasticly. He looked up to the creature, who was floating around. It was build like a human, but had short sharp edges at his elbows. Two spikes stood up from his shoulders. His legs looked strong and somewhat thick, and his body was very muscular and somehow dark colored. A normal sized head made bunch complete. "Hey you!", Vegetto yelled at it. "Follow me!", and he took off. They flew to a deserted island, somewhere near the coast. Vegetto knew that he had a small chance of winning. A very small chance, but he knew he had to try anyway. "Well, shall we begin, human?", the creature said. "Let's do it.", Vegetto said, and they both readied for battle. But Vegetto had gotten stronger overtime. And he knew he may have a small chance for victory. _"Let's see how you do against a Super Saiyan!"_, he thought. He transformed, and the battle began.

Ash could feel the battle going on. He was eager to fight too. Misty walked outside. "You allright?", she asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Tell everyone to head for cover. The basement would do nicely. I'll stand guard.", he replied. "If that thing gets here, let him see what you're made off, Ash.", Mist said. "You bet I will.", he said back. And Misty walked back in the house, to tell Delia to go to the basement. She gave Ash one last look. _"Good luck, Ash. You will need it."_, she thought, and headed downstairs. He turned around and smiled. Then he felt something. Something…evil.


	14. Project Merging Is Complete

Vegetto fought with all his might. The creature was stronger than he expected. He knew that there was one last way to beat it, but he didn't want to go beyond his current state. After he punched it down in the ground, he launched a Kamehameha big enough to destroy the whole place. After the smoke cleared, he saw nothing more. Nothing was left of it. He didn't sense anything anymore. Satisfied, he turned around and flew to Pallet, not noticing the arm that came out of the rubble.

Ash could feel the presence coming. He took off, and flew in the direction of it. Then he sensed Vegetto coming his way. _"Good, Vegetto must have finished it off."_, he thought. He waited in mid-air, and then he saw the creature appear. It hovered a few meters in front of him. At that moment, Vegetto arrived as well. "Ash, be careful! This thing may look easy to beat, but he is rather strong!", he said. "Gotcha! Tell everyone to come out. Hey you! Let's go to that island over there!", he yelled at the creature. Vegetto saw that it looked the same as the one he was fighting. "Good Ash, I'll back you up soon!", Vegetto said, as he flew down. Ash took off to his training ground, and readied himself for the battle. He looked at the creature. It looked like a human, but his power is far greater than that of a ordinary man. They started fighting. After awhile, Ash had gotten hit a few times, they stopped. Ash turned Super Saiyan, and they continued. It was clearly that Ash had the upperhand now. He showed his enemy every corner of the island. Ash knew for sure he would win. He hitted it hard, and kicked it down. He then charged up a energy blast, and threw that at him. A loud explosion and a pile of smoke concluded that they blast had hit home. Ash waited for the things to come.

Vegetto had landed at Ash's house, and told them everything. He said them to watch T.V., because this would not go unnoticed. And he was right. A few reporters had assembled around the island. Vegetto flew through them and saw Ash floating. He was ready to fly up to him, when he sensed something coming. _"Damn, I didn't beat it! I hope Ash did, because if he didn't, we have a HUGE problem!"_, he thought. He flew to Ash, and looked at him. Ash said what Vegetto thought. "I couldn't kill it. My last attack was to weak to finish it off.". Vegetto nodded, and floated alongside of him. "We have more trouble coming. Can you sense it?", he asked. "Yes. This is gonna be a problem. And this may seem strange, but even if we are stronger than now, and surpass our powers, we cannot beat them when they merge. This is a serious problem, indeed.", Ash said. Vegetto grinned. "Well, we don't know if we don't try, don't we?", he said. He had a little plan, which could cost him his life. "Let me fight them first.". "What are you saying? You will need my help!", Ash said. "I'll tell you when you can fight. I'll wore him out, so you can finish it off.", he said. Just at that moment, the creature smacked down by Ash flew up in front of them. The one that Vegetto fought came in shortly after. They stared them down. "Shall we, brother?", one of them said. "Of course brother. Nothing can stop us.", the other answered. Ash and Vegetto waited for the things to come.

The two creatures touched eachother, and a blinding flash followed. Ash and Vegetto closed their eyes. When the could see again, they saw the result. In front of them floated a creature, which almost looked the same, except it was a little taller, more muscular, and his eyes were now dark blue. And it was extremely powerful.


	15. Super Saiyan 2 To The Test

Vegetto turned to Ash. "You get down. I'll fight him first.", he told Ash. "I hope you know what you are doing. Do you have a plan?", he asked. "Sort off. Just stay down there and wait.", Vegetto said. He powered up to Super Saiyan 2. The creature let out a laugh. "Do you really think you can beat me, after you didn't finish me off? I'm much stronger now, and I'll show it to you!", it said, and powered up. "Heh, show me what you can do. I'll take you out, and make Giovanni pay!", Vegetto said. They charged at eachother, and the battle began. They both seemed equally matched, as none of them got seriously hurt in the fight. But little by little, the creature gained the upperhand. Vegetto knew this, and now powered up to his limit. Launching a large energy blast, he hit the creature head on. He flew right after the blast, and continued the fight.

Ash was looking at them. _"What's wrong here? It alomst looks like that thing isn't even trying! Damn, Vegetto, you get yourself killed if this keeps up!"_, he thought. He just wanted to flew in there, trashing that thing, and send it right to Hell. But he respected Vegetto's wishes, and waited for his turn.

On the T.V. at Ash's home, Delia, Misty and Pikachu watched the fight. If Vegetto lost, it could all be over. The reporter tried to give a decent report about the battle, but due to their enormous speed, he couldn't. He, and everyone else, just had to wait.

Pikachu couldn't stand it anymore. He wished he could help his trainer somehow. Delia looked at him. "I know how you feel, Pikachu, but there isn't aything we can do. All we can do is hope that Vegetto can win this battle without Ash.", she said. Pikachu looked up, and then watched the T.V. again. Misty got a unpleasant feeling. _"To Ash, this may seem as his greatest challenge ever, but to me it seems this could be the end of everything. Come on Ash, I hope you know what this is all about."_¸ she thought. _"I know that, Misty."_, she heared in her head. "Ash?", she said. She heared laughing. _"No, I'm not there with you. I'm speaking to you with my mind. Vegetto taught me that."_, he said. _"And I know what's this is all about. And I'll be only satisfied if I can finsih this off myself.". "You're crazy! Don't you think about what will happen? You could get killed out there!". "You think I don't know that? Have you already forgot what I promised you?"_, he said. _"No."_, she said. She knew there wasn't a way to talk him out of this_. "I see you all soon. I promise."_, he said.

Vegetto and the creature still fought. Vegetto was at his maximum strength, but couldn't keep up. _"I hpe Ash is ready, because I cannot hold out much longer!"_¸ he thought. At that moment, the creature kicked him down, and launched an enormous energy orb after him. It hit him, and Vegetto splashed in the ocean. He didn't resurfaced. "VEGETTO NO!!!!!!", Ash screamed. Giovanni, who saw it all happen, laughed. "One down, one to go.". Delia and Misty couldn't believe it. "No…", Delia whispered. Tears rolled down from her eyes. Misty tried to comfort her. _"Ash, make that bastard pay for what he did to our friend!"_, she thought. 

Ash flew up, out of control. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!", he screamed. "How are you gonna do that, kid?", it said, laughing. That was for it the wrong thing to do. Anger took over Ash's mind and body. A enormous bright and golden aura surrounded him. "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HURT ANYONE AGAIN! EVER!!!!", he screamed. And he let everything go.


	16. What?! Ash, A Super Saiyan 3?!

The reporter tried to explain what was happening. "It seems that the young boy is glowing more intense than his friend, who, what we all fear, was just killed. I don't know what is going to happen. All we can do now is hope.", he said. Delia and Misty looked at the screen. Then they felt a slight vibration, which soon became more intense. _"What is happening to him? I never thought he could actually be this strong!"_, Delia thought. _"Go for it Ash. Let that bastard show what you're made of!_", Misty thought. Pikachu looked at the screen, and silently agreed.

Ash's strength rapidly increased. The creature was anctious to fight someone that was strong enough. But he didn't knew his wish would turn out to be a nightmare. Giovanni looked at the screen, when Ash started. "What is this?!", he said. "There's no way that kid could be that strong!". His guards agreed with him. "But then again, my creation hasn't even reached his full power yet.", Giovanni said, a little more relaxed. And he continoud to watch, waiting for the things to come.

Ash's muscles grew bigger. The aura became more and more intense. The vibrations turned into quakes. And the sound of Ash's screaming could be heard over a long distance. His hair stood now a little backwards, while glowing heavily. The creature stared at him, now amazed. What was going on? Could a mere kid be capable of this? It appeared so. All he could do was wait.

Ash kept screaming, releasing all his anger, formed into pure energy. His hair started to grow a little. Dozens of little blue bolts flashed around him. His aura grew bigger, and even more intense. And then, with a blinding explosion of energy, it was over. The creature looked at Ash, who now had changed completly. His hair was incredibly long, yellow coloured and all the way down his back, until it reached it's upper legs. His eyebrows had dissappeared, giving him a sort of evil look. His aura flashed heavily around him, and blue energy bolts flashed continuesly. The creature couldn't say a word.

"What is this?", Giovanni said. "What has happened to that kid? He only has long hair.". He grinned. "What a pity. There's no way he could win now.". And he started laughing. Little did he knew he had made one of the greatest mistake of his life.

Ash looked full of anger at his opponent. The creature couldn't say a thing. "Scared of what you see? It is your fault, mind you.", Ash said with a dark tone. "I guess my original strength wasn't enough, so you can call this a Super Saiyan 3.", he continued. The creature stared in disbelief. Then it calmed down and laughed. "You may have gotten stronger, but not as strong as me! I am still the strongest! And I will prove it to you!", it said. "Bring it on.", Ash said. 

Delia, Misty and Pikachu could now see what happened. The camera pointed at the creature and Ash. "What happened to Ash?", Misty asked, but knew nobody knew the answer. "I don't know, Misty. All we can do is wait.", Delia said. _"I know this isn't the right time, but Ash looks kinda cute with that new hairstyle!"_, Misty thought. "Go get him, Ash. I know you can do it.", she said. And they all waited for the things to come.


	17. Fight Goes On, Friends Are Reunited

Ash made the first move. He charged at the creature, and hitted him in his chest. The creature was pushed back, and was astounished by Ash's power. It attacked him, but Ash easily avoided all of his attacks. He countered with a knee in its stomach, and slammed him down in the ground. Ash flew after it, and hovered a few meters above ground. A huge crater emerged from the cloud of rubble, and the creature lay down in the middle of it. It stood up, and looked mad at Ash. Ash just floated there, and let out a smile. "You, you brat! How dare you to do this to me!", the creature said. "What's the matter? Afraid? Afraid that you cannot win? Afraid about your demise?", Ash said. "Let me tell you one thing. You can never defeat me. And you never had a chance.". Then Ash sensed something weak. It came from the ocean. Was that…Vegetto? He was alive?

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have some news! The man who we thought had been killed, has washed on shore just a minute ago. He's doing fine, but is still unconsious. Medics are helping him now.", the reporter said. The camera switched to Vegetto, who was badly hurt, and just regained his consiouness. He stood up, barely, and watched Ash. "Sir, you are not really recovered yet. Please, lie down.", one of the doctors said. "I'm feeling normal. I'm not going to fight anymore.", he replied. He looked at Ash, who now noticed him. "Vegetto! You are alive!", he yelled. "Yes, that was part of my plan! Now, show him your true strength!", Vegetto yelled back. "You bet!", Ash yelled, and turned back to his enemy. _"Vegetto, try to get your strength back. I cannot fight like this too long. I may need your help for the finishing blow._", he told Vegetto telepatically. _"I understand. I'll wait for your signal, if you need my help._", Vegetto said back. And he kept watching up.

"It seems you are not as powerful as you thought. What a pity.", Ash said. The creature readied a blast to destroy the island but Ash was one step ahead of him. He unleashed a barrage of attacks, and rendered his opponent almost worn out. Giovanni watched with growing anger. "This is going all wrong! My creation will be destroyed if this keeps up!", he said. He kept watching, and knew that there was only one thing to do. He picked up his portable phone and dialed a number. "Evacuate the lab, and go to our normal base in the mountains.", he said. And he told one of his guards to do the same.

Ash kept on fighting, and gained the upperhand quickly. He kicked the creature away, and launched an energy blast which tore one of its arms off. The arm was completely desintegrated. Not willing to loose, the creature let out a howl, and charged with full force to Ash. With his remaining arm, he punched Ash right in the face. It didn't even phase him. "Here, let me show you how to throw a punch.", Ash said. He charged up, and punched straight through the creature's stomach, who started coughing up dark blood. Ash flew a little back. _"Looks like I don't need your help anyway, Vegetto!"_, Ash said. _ "I know Ash, finish it off. Make it pay!"_, Vegetto said. Ash cupped his hands, ond lowered them next to his waist. "This one is for you, father!", he said. "Ka……Me……Ha……Me……", and he pointed his hans forward. "SAY GOODBYE! HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!", he yelled, and the blast left his hands, and went straight through the gaping hole of the creature. In a scream of pain, it desintegrated completely. There was nothing left of it. "I've done it… I actually did it…", he said, and powered down, and passed out. Vegetto catched him before Ash smacked down. "I am very proud of you. And I'm sure your father is too. You did very well.", Vegetto whispered. "But there's one last thing to take care off. I'll do that for you. I bring you back home, so you can rest.". And Vegetto flew off to Pallet, ignoring all the newschoppers that tried to give chase.


	18. The Battle Is Over, One Thing Left To Do

"Yeah, Ash did it! He did it! He won!". Misty couldn't stop cheering. Pikachu was happy that his trainer won too. _"Ash, you did it! I'm proud, my son!"_, Delia thought. She let out tears of joy. Just that moment, Vegetto arrived with Ash in his arms. "Is he allright?", Delia asked him. "Don't worry. He's fine, just exhausted. He did his very best. Let him rest.", he replied. Delia took him upstairs, and layed him on his bed. "I'm going to wait until he wakes up, is that okay?", Misty asked. Pikachu already ran upstairs, and waited in the room. "Sure. He'll love it when he wakes up and he sees someone to help him.", Delia asked, while she laid Ash down. "I'll get something to drink, would you two like some too?", she asked. "Sure. I haven't got anything to drink for a long time.", Misty said. "Later, perhaps. I have something to take care of. Be right back!", Vegetto said, and walked downstairs. He took off, to destroy the two labs that could bring life to this hellish thing. _"It is finally over. Brother, you can be proud of your son."_, he thought. And with his plan in mind, he flew away.

Ash hadn't woken up yet. He laid still, peacefully, with a faint smile on his face. Pikachu was already fallen asleep on his chest. Misty gave him a quick kiss. _"Looks like you could hold your promise after all. Maybe you can teach me a few tricks."_, she thought smiling. And she fell asleep in the chair. Delia walked in the room, and saw them. She putted the glass on his desk. "Ash is lucky he has such goodcaring friends. Especially you, Misty.", she whispered. And she left the room. 

Vegetto entered TR HQ. He had first destroyed the laboratory in Johto. He entered the building. Two guards tried to stop him, but were easily taken care of. He entered the lab, and found Giovanni waiting there. "I thought you might show up.", he said. Vegetto walked slowly towards him. Giovanni raised his hand. He had a gun in it. "Not a step further! You ruined my plans again!", he yelled. "No. Ash did the work this time. I simply played along.", Vegetto said. "Oh, shut up! If you weren't around, then I would have succeeded!", Giovanni said. "But you haven't. Painful, eh?", Vegetto grinned. Giovanni fired his gun, and hitted Vegetto in his left arm. He yelled, but despite the pain, he raised his right hand and fired a blast at the gun. "Ahhhh!", Giovanni yelled. His weapon fell down, and his hand was burned. "I have no choice! Until we meet again!", and Giovanni left the laboratory. Vegetto tried to ignore the pain, and blew up the laboratory. Then he flew to a hospital to get rid of the bullet in his arm.

"I wonder what is taking Vegetto so long.", Delia thought. Then Vegetto landed and entered the house. "Hello there.", he said. Delia noticed the bandage around his arm. "What happened?! You are wounded?!", she yelled. "Nah, just a small wound. The hospital fixed me up.", he said smiling. "Oh, thank goodness, though guy.", she said, smiling back. And they kissed eachother. "Ash awake yet?", he asked. "Not yet. Misty is there with him. She's asleep to.", she answered. "Mind if I take a look?", he asked. "I don't mind. Try to be quiet.", she said. "I will.". Vegetto quietly walked upstairs, and looked in the room. As he did, Ash woke up. "Hey tough guy, how are you feeling?", Vegetto asked. "Still tired.", Ash answered. He noticed Misty, who was still asleep. Pikachu had woken up when Ash moved. Cheerfully, the Pokemon jumped to him. "He buddy, how is it going?", he asked, while catching it. "Pikapika!", it replied. "Looks like your friend is happy, Ash.", Vegetto said, and wanted to leave. "Yo Vegetto, wait a sec.". Ash said. "Yeah, what is it?", he asked. Ash grinned. "Now I can teach you a few things, what do you think?". Vegetto laughed. "Anytime Ash, anytime.", and he walked downstairs.


	19. Old Things Never Change

"And that's pretty much the story.", Ash said. Everybody, except Brock, who still was in Pewter City, had listened to the story Ash told. "So, you are now, what do you call it again, a Super Saiyan 3?!", Misty yelled. "That's what I call it.", Ash said. "Shall I show you?". Everybody looked at him. Was he really going to show it? "Is that a good idea Ash? You still are weak.", Vegetto said. "Yeah, I guess so. Tomorrow then, deal?", Ash asked. "Sure. Maybe I can try it, to.", Vegetto said. "Never give up hope.", Delia said. "Is anybody hungry?". "Yeah, I am!", Ash said. "Give me thirty minutes, and you will have the best dinner you 've ever had.", Delia said. "I'm going outside for a walk. Be right back. Come on, Pikachu.", Ash said. "Mind if I join you?", Misty asked. "Not at all. Let's go.", Ash answered. And the three of them left the house, watched by Delia and Vegetto, smiling.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu walked around Pallet Town. "It's good that nothing more will happen. Vegetto said that he destroyed the laboratories. But I'll doubt that Giovanni will give up.", Ash said. "Well, at least we have someone to protect us, don't we?", Misty said. Ash smiled. "You can count on that.". But while they walked, a smoke bomb went off. "Not again.", Ash and Misty said. But it was true. Jessie, James and Meowth, who left TR HQ, had showed up again. "Well kids, this time we will have your Pikachu!", Jessie said. _"They never give up, do they?"_, Ash said telepatically. _"Nope, never. I'll stand back. And try not to overdo it, Ash."_, Misty said. _"Awww, allright. I'll try not to."_, he said back. "Well, what are you waiting for? Give it to us now!", James said, and pulled out a strange looking weapon. "This thing fires a stun spore bomb, which will paralyze all three of you!". Ash just stood there, smiling. "I'll wipe that smile of that face of yours!", James said, and prepared to fire. At the same moment, Ash threw a energy ball in the barrel, causing the weapon to explode. The spore bomb detonated, and Jessie, James and Meowth were paralyzed. "Shit, looks like we're off again!", Jessie said. Ash threw a small energy blast in the ground, and sended all three of them flying. After that, Ash walked back to his friends. "I said you could count on me.", he said smiling. "I never doubted you.", Misty said. They holded and kissed eachother for a long moment, and then walked back home. And thus ends the story of the young boy who believed in his father, even after a very long time.

THE END


End file.
